


Double Trouble for Hayley

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley is out for her birthday. Thomas and his twin brother Henry offer to make it a birthday she won't soon forget.</p><p>Twins AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble for Hayley

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated birthday fic for none other than Term Hiddlestern. Hope you love it like whoa, girl. Mwah!

Hayley sipped her drink and looked out over the dance floor. It was –her- birthday do. And she seemed to be the one having the least fun out of her friends. Her dark chestnut hair clung to the back of her neck. At least, she was having fun dancing. She lifted her hair up off her neck and fanned her sweaty skin then let it drop again. She sipped the drink she knew to be hers. She’d put a napkin over top of it before she’d been dragged out on to the floor.  
A voice to her right startled her.“What’s a stunning creature like you drinking and dancing alone?”  
She rolled her eyes but the witty retort died on her lips as she whipped around and came face to face with sparkling blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. “Fuck-“  
He grinned. “You? Off? Or me?” She blinked. “I’m sorry. That was my attempt at a joke.” He slipped his hand into his pocket. She glanced down following the action, noticing it pulled the snug trousers tighter across his crotch. He met her gaze when she looked back up casually. Neither one addressed that she’d rather obviously checked out his cock. “I’m assuming you were going to tell me ‘fuck you’, to ‘fuck off’, or say in frustration as being hit on by some jerk ‘fuck me’.” He ticked them off on his fingers. “Am I correct?”  
“You are.”  
He grinned wider, if that were possible. “And I’m assuming, again, that since you only managed to say ‘fuck’ that you were pleasantly surprised.”  
It was Hayley’s turn to grin. “I was. I am.” She took a long drink, draining the rest of her glass. “And to answer your question, I’m not. My friends are out on the floor.” She inclined her chin to the group of four girls she’d arrived with, all dancing together.  
“My apologies then. I saw you dancing alone a moment ago. And when I saw you drinking alone, well, my brother dared me to come over and say something.”  
“Your brother.” She smirked, not believing him in the slightest. “Well, how about you buy me a birthday shot after the next song?”  
“It’s your birthday?”  
“It is.”  
“Well, many happy returns.” He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. “What would you like to drink?”  
“You pick. But I warn you, you roofie me and they’ll beat your ass.”  
He raised his hands in supplication. “I assure I would never take something by force.” He leaned into her, his lips brushing against her ear lobe. “I’d rather it be freely given.” She swallowed and shivered. “I’ll be right back.”  
Hayley dropped a piece of ice on her tongue as she watched his muscular back disappear into the crowd. She squealed around the ice cube at the opening chords of her favorite dance song, Unstoppable by the Mystery Skulls. She had a brief thought of waiting for Blue Eyes to come back, but this was her song. She sidled onto the floor, but it was so packed she couldn’t make it back to her friends. She looked up into the lights, swiveling her hips to the beat.  
A pair of hands rested on her hips. She glanced over her left shoulder just as the man leaned in. “Hello, gorgeous.” She grinned at Blue Eyes. He lined his body against hers and they began to move to the music.  
When the song was over, she led him back to the table. Her friends noticed them talking and stayed on the floor for the next song. “So where’s my drink?”  
“Beg your pardon?”  
“I thought you were going to get my birthday drink.”  
He blinked, confused. “I’m not sure I follow but of course, I’ll buy you a drink on your birthday.” He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “I could give you something else if you’d like…”  
Hayley swallowed. It would so easy to close the distance and taste those thin pink lips that begged her to. “Let’s start with the drink, shall we?” She watched his back disappear into the crowd again. She took the opportunity to twist her hair up and clip it.  
“Here we are. Two birthday shots as requested.” She turned to Blue eyes and smiled.  
“That was fast.”  
He laughed. “I was just about to apologize for taking so long.” He handed her one of the shot glasses. “I hope you like whiskey.”  
“I don’t really but it’s the thought that counts. Cheers.” She clinked her glass against his then they both knocked it back. Blue eyes opened his mouth to ask her to dance but was interrupted.  
“Here we are, a birthday shot for the birthday girl.”  
Hayley blinked, swallowing the whiskey wrong and coughing. “Are you alright, darling?” Blue eyes patted her back then looked to his mirror image. “Way to go, Henry.”  
“What? How was I to know she couldn’t handle her liquor?”  
She looked from one to the other. “Whoa, your brother is a twin?”  
They turned to her and smiled. “I hadn’t gotten around to that.”  
The one Blue eyes had called Henry handed her a shot. “Birthday shot for the birthday girl.”  
“So you’re really twins?”  
“Take your shot, darling. Don’t be rude.” Henry and Hayley clinked glasses then took the shot. This one burned on the back of the first. Blue eyes stepped closer to her right side. “And to answer your question, yes we are. Identical.” He leaned down and kissed her bare neck lightly. “Completely.” Kiss. “Identical.”  
“Thomas?” He hummed. “How about we take the birthday girl back to the flat and give her a better present than a couple shots?”  
“Hayley.” She croaked, instinctively leaning back into Thomas. His arm wrapped around her waist, resting his large had on her thigh. “Birthday girl’s name is Hayley.”  
Henry grinned and moved up to her left. He kissed her opposite shoulder. “A lovely name. So what do you say, Hayley?” His arm wrapped around the other side of her waist, his hand resting on her thigh just below her ass.  
“Fuck yes.” They chuckled the same deep chuckle. “I mean, yes, I’d like that, Thomas, Henry.”  
“Then it’s settled. Come on.” Henry turned around, slipping his arm across her back over his brother’s.  
“Wait, I have to tell my friends I’m leaving. Where I’m going. That sort of thing.”  
“Of course.” Thomas let her go first then Henry followed suit. “We’ll wait right here.” They stood side by side as Hayley scampered off to her friends. They shoved their hands in their pockets, following her progress with their eyes. Their matching erections were no longer discrete. “She’s a peach, isn’t she?”  
“Excellent choice, Thomas.”  
“Why thank you, Henry.” The group of girls squealed and keened loud enough over the music the men heard them. They both grinned. “I hadn’t intended to share this one but since you had to butt in, we’ll make the best of it.”  
Hayley grabbed her purse from the chair and slung over her shoulder. “Everything sorted, gorgeous?”  
“Yes, Henry.” She grinned at the surprise in their faces as she easily told them apart.  
“How-“  
“Simple. Thomas, you called me ‘darling’ before you knew my name. Henry, you called me ‘gorgeous’.” They shrugged then slipped their arms across her back, walking her out of the club.

They didn’t wait to get her back to the flat. Instead, the cab driver was treated to a bit of show. Thomas turned her chin to face him and captured her full, pouty lips. His hand drifted to the hem of her skirt and worked it up to her lap.  
Henry took his own liberty, kissing down her neck to her collarbone. Hayley moaned as he squeezed her left breast then reached in to her top and pulled it free from bra and shirt. His mouth left her neck to kiss the mound of her luscious breast, scraping his teeth lightly against the mouthful. He drew back to the nipple, drawing on it hard. His hand joined Thomas’s between her thighs.  
Hayley sucked in a breath as both of their large hands slipped under the waistband of her panties. Thomas cupped her; Henry laid his hand over Thomas’s. Thomas’s slid up to her clit, using her own wetness to make it slick. His brother’s hand slid down. Fingertips teased her opening before a pair plunged in deep.  
The brothers lifted her legs over their knees, opening her wider. Her hips moved of their own accord, riding the hands that worked her higher and higher. Thomas’s lips hovered over hers, his eyes flicking her from hers to her mouth as he studied the way her face relaxed with pleasure. Henry kissed a line from her nipple to her ear.  
“Cum, Hayley, we’re almost to the flat.” Her thighs trembled. He twisted his wrist and tapped her sweet spot. She groaned and lifted off the seat. Thomas crushed his mouth to hers, opening her with his tongue. He drank down her muffled whine as she came.  
Henry put right her clothing as Thomas continued to kiss her. The cab rolled to a stop and Henry paid the driver. Thomas broke the kiss. “We’re here, darling.”  
Henry unfolded himself from the car then offered her his hand, which she took. Her legs felt shaky as she stood. Thomas unfolded himself from the backseat in the same way his brother had. They crossed their arms over her back and the three of them climbed the front stairs. Thomas opened the door, leaving Henry to turn Hayley to face him.  
“I loved the way you danced on the floor tonight. Would you give us a little strip tease?”  
Thomas held the door open for her before she could answer. “Brother, why don’t you get Hayley a drink while I put on some music?”  
Henry led her into the first room. A large fireplace dominated one wall. Slow, soft jazz filled the room. Hayley took in her surroundings, setting her purse on the end table. Henry handed her a drink but before she could taste it, he tipped her chin up and kissed her deeply, his tongue tasting every inch of her mouth.  
He sucked his lips as he pulled away. “Delicious. Now…about that dance.” He settled onto a sofa, his long legs open wide. He rested his arm along the back of the sofa. Thomas joined him, minus his jacket. Hayley blinked. When had Henry taken off his?  
Lana del Rey ‘Burning desire’ floated through the low lit room. Hayley began to sway to the music. Her hands roamed her body. She closed her eyes and turned her back to them. With the slip of a side hook, her top fell open.  
Thomas and Henry shifted on the sofa and sat up a little straighter. Thomas hooked his finger behind his tie and loosened it. She swayed back to face them, letting her shirt drop to her elbows then to the floor. Henry licked his lips then took a short drink of his whiskey. They watched her hips wind to the slow, sensual beat.  
Hayley reached behind her to unzip the skirt. It fluttered to the floor. The song wasn’t quite over when she dropped her fours and crawled across the soft pile carpet to the sofa. She climbed into Henry’s lap then turned to straddle him. His large hand cupped the side of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss.  
“Was that what you wanted?”  
“Well, I had expected something a little more revealing, but-“ He ran both his hands up her sides from her hips to her armpits. “-this is acceptable.”  
Thomas leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder. “Care to return the favor from the car, darling? I’m afraid at this rate, sexy time just won’t last that long.”  
“Excellent idea, brother.” His thumb caressed her bottom lip. “Hands or mouth is acceptable.”  
“How about both?” Hayley slid backwards off Henry’s knees to kneel between his spread legs. She made quick work of his belt, button and zipper. She started to undo Thomas, but he’d already opened his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. Henry freed his cock from the confines of his trousers.  
She swallowed, momentarily intimidated by the more than average size of their nearly identical erections. She smirked, noticing that while Henry listed to the left, Thomas listed to the right. “Alright, gorgeous?” He tipped her chin up, drawing a line down the center of her chin with his thumb.  
“Fine.” She took a quick drink of his whiskey on the rocks. Hayley met Henry’s eyes as she drew a line up the vein on the underside of his cock with her tongue then placed a kiss on the head. Her lips sucked the dribble of pre-cum that had wept from the slit. She dribbled it and a little bit of spit into her hand then reached for Thomas’s erection.  
Thomas guided her hand to his shaft. Henry and Thomas let out soft sighs as she began to stroke with her hand and mouth. Henry pushed her bangs back off her forehead to he could see her. She looked up at him then closed her eyes and worshipped his considerable cock with her tongue, licking and sucking.  
His shaft hardened between her lips. She pulled back and switched to Thomas’s. Again, using his pre-cum and her saliva to slick her hand before stroking Henry. She brushed her thumb over the tip, squeezing and milking him as she’d Thomas.  
Thomas rested his hand on her head, combing his fingers into her hair as she bobbed up and down on his cock. His hips danced, pushing his cock further and further down her throat each time she came down on him. Henry’s hand joined hers, stroking and squeezing harder.  
“Yes, darling, like that. Oh god.” Thomas groaned and flexed his fingers in her hair.  
“Finish him, gorgeous.” She wrapped her around the base of his cock and began stroking up to meet her lips.  
Thomas dissolved into gasping utterances of ‘fuck’, lifting up off the couch. Hayley worshipped his cock like she’d done his brother’s, closing her eyes and relishing the salty, musky taste of his velvety flesh on her tongue. Then his hand became a vise at the back of her head and she couldn’t move back, only further down him.  
A pair of hands brushed loose hair back from her face. She opened her eyes to see the brothers enraptured by her. Thomas’s chest rose and fell in a rapid pant, his lips parted and jaw clenched. He groaned and dropped his head back. Hayley couldn’t swallow everything, cum and saliva leaked out the sides of her mouth.  
When his hand fell away, she pulled his length from between her lips then scooted back over to Henry. ‘Yes’ was all he said as she devoured him, taking him just as deep as she had his brother. She stroked him with lips and tongue. His thighs shook with his control. He’d held out until she finished Thomas and now, he simply enjoyed it. His hips rose off the sofa, both hands going to her hair. The chorus of ‘fuck’ began again. Her jaw ached so she pulled him free, using cum and saliva to lube him as she finished him off by hand.  
Thomas recovered and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He tossed it to a chair then shed his pants. “Would you like to continue?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Such a good girl.” He scooped her up. “Henry, meet us upstairs.” He didn’t wait for answer, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the top. With a grunt of effort, he tossed her to the bed. She rolled over as she watched him stalk around the bed. “My god, you’re stunning.” Hayley blushed then ducked her head. “Stay on your belly, darling.”  
Thomas climbed onto the bed then straddled her calves. His hot mouth seared kisses from her lower back over her ass. She sucked in a breath as she pushed his tongue into her cunt from behind. His large hands held her ass on either side. Her eyes closed and she sighed, his warm wet tongue searching deeper and deeper.  
The bed moved as Henry joined them. “Now Thomas, didn’t mother teach you to share?”  
“Of course, that’s why you’re even here.”  
“Let us have a taste then.” Thomas shifted his weight. Strong hands opened her legs. Again, the bed moved. Hayley looked over her shoulder at them. Henry had disappeared, yet she felt his breath on her mound. Thomas knelt to the side. He flashed her a brilliant smile.  
Their mouths touched her at the same moment. Henry sucked her clit between his lips, his tongue pressing flat to the bud. Thomas drew his tongue across her anus. She groaned and writhed. Four fingers fucked her, two from the front and two from behind.  
“Oh fuck. Oh Jesus. Oh shit.” She pressed her face into the mattress, moaning louder and louder. Henry slurped, sucking her pussy lips into his mouth. He withdrew his fingers long enough to slick her clit with her juices then dove back in. Thomas pushed his tongue into her tight muscle ring, groaning as she reflexively tightened around him. He pushed more of the meaty muscle inside her.  
Hayley’s body began to tremble. “Yes, don’t stop. Oh god, please don’t stop.” Henry sucked her clit harder, worrying it between his lips. She gave a shout and gripped the sheets. Henry gasped in surprise as her orgasm rained down on him.  
“Oh my god, Henry, I’m so sorry. I guess I should have warned you.”  
He sat up, wiping his face off. His tongue cleaned up where it could reach. “It’s quite alright. At least I know you enjoyed it.”  
Thomas stifled his laughter then reached for the bedside table. He handed Henry a condom. “Darling, you pick.” She couldn’t decide. It came down to one simple fact. Thomas had approached her first. “You.”  
“Me what?”  
“You’re going to fuck me, right?”  
“Oh most certainly.” He cupped her confused, pretty little face and kissed those pouty lips again. “Hayley…Henry and I are both going to fuck you. Because it’s what we all want, correct?” She nodded. “No taking turns. We’re sharing you together.” He tipped her chin up and met her eyes. “Who do you want where?”  
“I’m an ass man, myself, if that helps any.”  
“Shut up, Henry.”  
“Shutting up, Thomas.”  
Thomas’s hand drifted down her collarbone, trailing the backs of his fingers along her breast before cupping it. “Does that help?” She bit her lip and nodded. “Would you like Henry to fuck your tasty little ass while I fuck your cunt?” His fingertips grazed her belly before cupping her mound.  
“Oh yes, Thomas.”  
The bed moved as Henry lay on his back. Thomas tossed him the lube. A one-handed catch and he flipped the lid to the side. Hayley chewed her bottom lip as she watched him stroke his cock fully hard. “Hayley, you look positively terrified.”  
She shook her head, tried to speak then swallowed and found her voice. “Just thinking how fucking hot it is to watch you stroke your cock. And that it’s probably one of the biggest if not the biggest and I’m a little nervous.”  
Henry tossed the lube to the side and beckoned her closer. He turned her away from him and wrapped his arms around her. “I promise I’ll go slow and easy. And if you say stop, I’ll stop. Understand?”  
“Yes, Henry.” He slipped his fingers down the crack of her ass, urging her onto her knees. Thomas watched from the side of the bed, lazily stroking his cock and waiting his turn. He licked his lips. Henry worked her tight muscle ring with one finger then two. Thomas watched her eyes close, her breast swaying softly as his brother’s fingers worked in and out. Her face relaxed and her mouth opened more and more.  
“Ready, gorgeous?”  
“Yes, Henry.” He rested the head of his cock against her sphincter and applied steady pressure. They both gasped when he pushed through, stretching her wide around his cock. He groaned as he slid her down his entire length. His hands caressed up her belly to her breasts then turned her head to the side so he could kiss her.  
“Alright, gorgeous?” She nodded too breathless to speak. Hayley and Henry looked to Thomas as he crawled toward them.  
Thomas’s lower belly clenched. “Fuck me, the pair of you look delicious. I’m almost jealous.” He knelt in front of her. “Almost.”  
Henry looked at his brother over her shoulder. His face was flushed. Thomas could see the tension building in him as he stayed still, letting her body adjust to his size and waiting for his brother. Hayley watched as Thomas mirrored Henry, stretching his legs out behind his brother. She glanced down to see Henry caress his brother’s thigh then press his fingertips into the muscle.  
“Look at me, darling.” Thomas kept her eyes on his as he pushed his thick cock into her soppy cunt. She shuddered, groaning at being stuffed full by these beautiful men. Thomas helped her move her legs behind him.  
Hayley dropped her head forward onto Thomas’s shoulder as they began to move, bouncing her on both cocks. She cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders. He grunted, thrown off their rhythm by the welcome but unexpected jolt of pain. She was never empty. One was buried in her so deep she almost couldn’t breathe when the other pulled out.  
Their moans and cries filled the otherwise quiet room. Thomas kissed the right side of her neck, Henry the left. He held a firm, kneading grip on her breasts while his brother stroked her clit tenderly. Her first orgasm took them all by surprise, her second not so much. By the third, the brothers had decided to see how many times they could make her cum before they did.  
Henry rolled her nipples back and forth between his fingers. Thomas did the same to her clit. “You feel so good, darling. Wrapped so hot and tight and wet around my cock.” His teeth brushed her ear.  
“I agree. Tight.” Stroke. “Hot.” Stroke. “Quivering.” Stroke. “Wet. “ Stroke.  
Thomas squeezed his brother’s thigh. His breath came quicker. “Bounce, baby. Make us both cum. We’re so close.”  
“Yes, Thomas.” He grunted. The brothers lie on their backs and let her bounce. Henry’s hands skimmed up and down her back before holding on her shoulders. Thomas’s kneaded her breasts and ghosted over her belly before coming to rest on her hips. They gasped and cried out as she brought them closer.  
Hayley rode their upward thrusts like a wave. Henry grunted holding her down as he finally emptied himself deep inside her. He hissed, his mouth falling open as she still rode his sensitive cock. Thomas thumbed and pinched her clit until she came down his cock in a drenching rush. His hands clamped onto her hips and he found his release. She fell forward, bracing her hands on Thomas’s chest. Cum, lube and spermicide seeped from her to the bed, joining the already large wet spot.  
“Guys, I can’t- I can’t move.”  
The brothers chuckled before they helped her to stand on trembling legs. Wordlessly, condoms were tossed in the bin. Henry strode, gloriously naked to the bathroom. The shower turned on and steam began to seep from the open door.  
“Come on, then.” Thomas swept her off her feet much like he had downstairs and carried her to the shower. Hayley luxuriated in the hot water; as well as their hot mouths and hands as they kissed and caressed each inch of her. When all three were clean, they crawled into the big bed and snuggled together. Thomas and Henry wrapped themselves around her.  
Sleep had almost claimed her with a smile on her face when she felt two pairs of soft, thin lips kiss her shoulder then whispered in unison. “Happy birthday, Hayley.”


End file.
